1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake disk.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Recently tribologically highly resistant materials are increasingly used for modern high performance brake disks. Here for example metal-matrix-composites (MMC) or carbon fiber reinforced ceramics on the bases of silicon carbide can be utilized. For car racing, friction rings based on carbon fiber reinforced carbon (C/C) are preferably utilized. Suchlike materials necessitate the usage of different materials for the friction ring and the brake disk hub. Friction ring and brake disk hub together constitute the brake disk.
Various proposals have already been disclosed for the connection between friction ring and brake disk hub. A commonly utilized connection between the friction ring and the brake disk hub is a conventional screw connection. An example for such a screw connection is disclosed in DE 94 22 141 U1. Another form of connection between friction ring and brake disk hub is the riveted joint, as disclosed in EP 872 659 A1.
Both aforementioned constructions have in common, that the friction ring as well as the brake disk hub feature ring lands, which are layered above each other concentrically, and are connected by a joining arrangement. Usually bores are featured in the ring lands through which the joining arrangement passes. The disadvantage of this construction is that during the transmission of the braking torque flexural stress is induced into the ring land of the friction ring. Such a flexural stress may cause fissures in the comparatively brittle ceramic friction ring. Therefore a huge design-engineering effort is necessary to prevent fissuring in the friction ring.